It Hurts Me More
by Misterfleas
Summary: Prussia disciplines a naughty young Germany.


Title: It Hurts Me More

Summary: Prussia disciplines a naughty young Germany.

Pairing(s): None ;u;

Rating: K+

Warning(s): There is exactly one swear word and parental discipline; don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N: So, I actually wrote this about six months ago, but was too embarrassed to share it with anyone. But some of the other stories I've posted are more embarrassing than this one, so...Anyways, this was inspired by Cherry82. In this story Prussia is a young adult and Germany is about 11-12ish. Maybe one day I'll write a longer fic that talks about how Prussia raised young Germany, but for now you can have a little snippet from their lives.

xXxXx

Gilbert walked into the house and shrugged off his military jacket. It had been a long and tiring day at work and he wanted nothing more than to take a short nap before dinner. As he walked through the hall, he heard his younger brother Ludwig speaking. Ludwig must have been on the phone, because Gilbert didn't hear anyone else in the house. Gilbert decided to at least let Ludwig know he was home before he lay down, so he walked into the kitchen where the boy's voice was coming from.

"I don't care what that bastard told you. Francis is a dirty pervert. Don't listen to him."

Gilbert paused, unsure if he'd just heard what he thought he heard. He had never heard Ludwig talk that way to or about anyone before! It was most unacceptable. Gilbert cleared his throat to let the younger know he was there. He folded his arms across his chest as Ludwig started and turned around. The boy tilted his head slightly, and uncertainty colored his gaze.

"Hey, I've got to go, okay?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert watched as the boy sighed and said with the upmost patience, in reply to whoever was on the other line, "Nein. I will see you tomorrow. Good bye."

Ludwig gave his brother a questioning look as he set the phone back on its' base.

"What is it, bruder?" the boy asked, "You look... upset."

"Who were you talking to just now?" Gilbert asked him.

"Ah, Feliciano." Ludwig answered, eyebrows creasing with uncertainty.

"And do you and Feliciano often speak in such a manner?" Gilbert wanted to know. He watched Ludwig's face pale slightly, probably in response to knowing he was caught speaking so rudely, and then darken to a shade of red that was most appropriate of his embarrassment.

"N...nein." Ludwig replied, mouth dry.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and waited for the younger to say something else, but Ludwig was silent.

"Well?" Gilbert prompted, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

The boy deliberated, "I don't know what you mean, Bruder."

Gilbert frowned, "You are not to speak to or about anyone in such a way ever again. Do you understand?"

"...Ja." Ludwig answered uncertainly; that irked Gilbert something awful.

He waited for the younger to go on, but he figured out really quickly that Ludwig had no such intentions.

"I want you to apologize." Gilbert prompted.

"For what, exactly?" Ludwig asked, willfully challenging Gilbert's patience.

Gilbert gritted his teeth; it was rare of his brother to show such blatant impudence.

"For speaking rudely, swearing, and calling people names." Gilbert listed as calmly as possible; he knew that the boy knew exactly what he should be apologizing for, but decided it was best to use this approach.

Ludwig knew he was making his brother angry, but he didn't see why he should apologize at all. He had meant what he'd said about the perverted Frenchman and he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"Nein." Ludwig replied boldly and without hesitation.

"Ludwig you are trying my patience. Not to mention, being very i_very/v_ naughty."

The boy frowned at his words. Perhaps because it had been a long time since Gilbert had accused him of being "naughty." It was obvious that the boy thought himself to be beyond such "childish" descriptions.

"I want to hear you apologize." Gilbert demanded, giving the boy one last chance.

"Make me." Ludwig said without thinking.

That was all the invitation that Gilbert needed. He took a deep breath to steady himself and seized Ludwig by the ear. He then dragged the boy into the living room, ignoring his exclamations of discomfort and surprise. Gilbert released Ludwig once they had reached the couch, and unbuckled his belt. With one fluid motion, he pulled the leather strap from his waist and doubled it.

"You need an attitude adjustment, boy." Gilbert declared, sitting precisely in the middle of the couch. It was something that their Vati had said to him countless times, but he had never dreamed of using such a statement with his younger brother. Ludwig shook his head, though in fear rather than defiance this time, and took a step back.

"If I have to get up and get you, than you shall receive twice as many licks." Gilbert warned. He didn't want to be cruel, but the boy needed to learn to listen. He waited with forced patience as the boy slowly unbuckled his own belt and slid his pants off and onto the floor. Ludwig hesitated a moment longer, prolonging the inevitable, and then pulled his undergarments down as well. Gilbert tapped his lap, signaling for the younger to come to him.

Once Ludwig was in position, Gilbert allowed the stern look to fall from his face. He hadn't expected the boy to undress and never would have asked it of him. He supposed that he would just have to use a lot less force than he had originally intended. Gilbert laid his left arm across Ludwig's back in restraint and could feel the boy trembling. He honestly felt bad for the boy, but he had to learn somehow.

"Ready, Bruder?" he asked politely, more so to let the younger know he was about to begin than to really hear the answer.

"N..nein!" Ludwig squeaked out fearfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gilbert replied truthfully.

And with that he brought the belt down crisply across the boy's backside, causing Ludwig to gasp in surprise and clutch Gilberts pant leg tightly. Gilbert hoped he wasn't hitting too hard; it wasn't his intention to actually hurt the boy in any way. He adjusted his swing just in case; but after just four swats, Gilbert felt his pant leg being slowly soaked with the boys tears. He had to force himself to bring the belt down firmly, again and again. It was harder to do than he could imagine, even though the boy put up very little resistance. Gilbert had expected Ludwig to struggle under his arm and cry out, but, other than flinching from the painful slaps, the boy remained quiet and relatively still.

After the tenth and final swat was laid, Gilbert set the belt aside. Ludwig lay still across his lap, his unsteady breathing and shaking shoulders the only indicators of how much distress he was in. Gilbert took the opportunity to examine the aftermath of what he had done. The boy's bottom was indeed a smart shade of rose, but Gilbert had been very careful not to hit him hard enough to leave any welts or bruises; the coloring would fade within the hour.

As Ludwig still had yet to move, Gilbert rubbed at his back in a soothing manner.

"You may sit up now if you like bruder." Gilbert said softly.

The boy moved slowly at first, hesitantly. But Ludwig soon adjusted himself so that he was "sitting" on his knees next to Gilbert on the couch. Gilbert gave the boy a look that was both expectant and held its former sternness, yet somehow remained soft. Ludwig looked down slightly.

"I...I'm sorry, b...bruder." The boy said softly, choking back a sob.

Gilbert waited. He still wanted a full apology and he knew that the boy knew that as well.

"I'm s...sorry for being r...rude, and swearing, and c...calling people names." Ludwig looked back up to him, sniffling, "And I'm s... sorry for d...disrespecting you."

Gilbert gave the boy a doubtful look, as if he was mulling something over, and then he held his hands out to Ludwig in an uncharacteristic gesture. Ludwig hesitated, and then leaned into the hug his brother was trying to give him.

"You're already forgiven." Gilbert assured him.

Ludwig could feel his brothers tears trickle down into his hair, and knew that Gilbert was very upset about what he had done. The boy recalled stories of their Vati and knew that he had chastised Gilbert often. If anything, Gilbert's tears made Ludwig feel even guiltier about his defiant behavior. He made a promise to himself that he would never knowingly put Gilbert in this position again.

Gilbert suddenly chuckled, causing Ludwig to look up at him questioningly. How could his bruder go from crying to laughing in so short of a time?

"Why are you laughing, Bruder?" Ludwig questioned after a while.

Gilbert let out a bit of a sigh and smiled down at the equally teary eyes boy that he had enveloped in his arms.

"Just something Vati used to say to me." Gilbert mused, "I always thought he was a rotten liar, but I suppose he was right after all."

Ludwig frowned, "What did Vati say?" he asked innocently.

"Well," Gilbert began, "Whenever Vati gave me a smack, he'd always say, _"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."_ ... Sounds stupid, I know."

Ludwig mused this over for a moment, then he reached up to wipe a stray tear off of Gilbert's cheek and said, "I don't think that's silly at all, bruder."


End file.
